


Fancontent of Fancontent and Transformative Works Policy Hitching Post

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Fandom Meta [4]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fancontent of Fancontent, Fanfic Fandom, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Fandom - Freeform, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Links to lists of authors who've given blanket permission for various types of fancontent of fancontent as well as links to transformative works policy* meta that are podfic-centric but who's concepts could also extend beyond the podfic community to fancontent of fancontent in general.Note: Quotes are summaries, my comments are on the whole thing not just the quotes.*A transformative works policy is basically telling people if you are okay with people make fancontent of your content aka fanfic, art, videos, translations, podfic, repods etc or not.
Series: Fandom Meta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516400
Kudos: 4





	Fancontent of Fancontent and Transformative Works Policy Hitching Post

**Transformative Works Policy Meta and Advice:  
**

[[meta] I want 15 minutes of your time. Seriously, this is important.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282833) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)

> Do _you_ have a transformative works policy in place?

Has a great run down on the transformative works policy and the potential mindset of the people they are written for. They also give reasons why people might want to make a transformative works policy even if 1) '[you don't] think anyone would _want_ to podfic/artify/mix/fold/spindle/staple [your] fanworks.' or 2) you're thinking "I don't do anything that people can transform." They also go over common pitfalls people make in Transformative Works Policies as well as give links to examples of multi different types of transformative works policies.

[A note to authors who are not podfic fans, from me, sophinisba](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/368932.html)

> So, like I mentioned the other day, I'm going to help out a bit with [](https://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)**welovepodfic** because I think feedback for podfic is a great thing.  
>    
>  But hey, not everybody loves podfic! Are you an author whose work has been podficced, and are you feeling awkward about how to tell the person who's put so much work into creating an audio version of your story that you're not interested in listening? Or maybe you've tried to listen and for one reason or another you just can't get through it. If so, I have good news for you!
> 
> It's totally fine!!

This perspective can also extent beyond podfic eg. fanfic of fanfic.

[[meta] So you wanna be podficced?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134066) written by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan) and [read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027287) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)

> So you wanna be podficced? Here's a handy-dandy guide that _may_ help you get your wish. I make no promises, though.
> 
> -
> 
> Here's a little glimpse into the way a lot of podficcers work: they read a story and love it and want to record it _now_. The urge to create is strong, and they're in the moment. They check the author's profile for a permission statement. If they can't find one, they check the BP lists. If the author isn't listed, everything comes to a crashing halt. The podficcer takes the time to weigh their options - to request permission (which may yield a yes, a no, no answer, or worst of all, a damning indictment of podfics and podficcers) or to move on. A lot of times, they will just move on. (Some podficcers who've posted about their processes: [analise010's](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org) post [here](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org/76270.html), [fire_juggler's](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org) post [here](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/141595.html), and [mistressjinx's](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org) post [here](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/49756.html).)

Again this perspective can be extend beyond podfic to other fancontent of fancontent. As for podfic specifically one of the hosts in the [auralphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic) podcast mentioned they pretty much _only_ make podfic of content with blanket permission these days.

Also:

> [Anonymous and orphan_account] authors have deliberately waved any rights they have over their fic. You're free to podfic it. - Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)

For orphan accounts, where the creator has purposefully orphaned the work eg. so the content is still available if they delete their account, this means it may be easier for people to make fancontent of their content after the creator has moved on in life, from that content in particular or even fandom itself. Which is a little bittersweet to think about.

So basically while there is absolutely no pressure to make a blanket permission statement or transformative works policy, either in preference for or against people making fancontent of your content, don't underestimate the importance of a transformative works policy when it comes to fancontent of content.

**Making/Finding a Transformative Works Policy:**

If you would like to make a transformative works policy placing it somewhere easy to find like your profile page can help people find it easier and if you'd like to give blanket permission in general or for certain things like fics, art, videos, translations, podfics, repods etc. you can also add yourself to the list of authors who give blanket permission via one of the links below in the Blanket Permission Links section.

For advice on making a Transformative Works Policy please check out the Transformative Works Policy Meta and Advice section above if you haven't already.

**Finding/Accessing the profile page:**

To find yours or someone else's profile page go to the account's main page via clicking on your icon/their name and look for the Profile link. For full screen it should be on the left hand side of the page and for small screen it should be up the top of the page.

To edit your profile page look for the 'edit my profile' button at the bottom of your profile.

**Blanket Permission Links.**

[The Fanwork Permission Statements (FPS) List](https://www.fpslist.org/about-fps-list/)

> If you believe in Share and Share-Alike when it comes to fanwork, you’re not alone.
> 
> The Fanwork Permission Statements (FPS) List is a multi-fandom database of creative people who are happy to inspire creativity in others, and have posted Blanket Permission (BP) Statements to say so.
> 
> BP authors are added to the list as they’re found, and their permissions might (or might not) include podfic, remixes, fanart, translations, and other types of fanwork. The fandoms they create in are also periodically updated, so the database is constantly growing. If you’d like to help (thank you!), please feel free to submit new names using this [Google Sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit?usp=sharing).
> 
> This is a fan-created, fan-run site that was first populated by one person browsing through user profiles on AO3, but has since been added to by several lovely and kind friends in the podficcing community. <3
> 
> -
> 
> If you have a bp statement, or plan to write one, please post it where anyone viewing your work can find it, then add it to the list. You can insert a link into the [Google Sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit?usp=sharing), or register on this site and use the [My Authors](https://www.fpslist.org/updatelist/#addnew) page.

[Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page): [Blanket Permission to Translate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Translate)

> **Blanket Permission to Translate** is a way for [fanfic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanfiction) authors to let translators know that they allow anyone to [translate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fan_Translation) their fics into other languages. The idea behind the name is that a "blanket" statement, with or without caveats, 'covers' everything a person might want/need to know.

[Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page): [Blanket Permission to Podfic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic)

> **Blanket Permission to Podfic** is a way for [fanfic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanfic) authors to let [podficcers](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Podficcers) know that they allow anyone to create [podfics](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Podfic) based on their writing. The idea behind the name is that a "blanket" statement, with or without caveats, 'covers' everything a person might want/need to know.

The fanlore links include lists of those who have given blanket permission for those types of content.

**Quick tips for Fancontent of Content Creators using the Fanwork Permission Statements (FPS) List:**

  * When searching/filtering you don't need to press Enter just give the page a few seconds to process your request.
  * Column headings that have an arrow beside them allow you to organise the data via that column eg. in the Advanced Search you can not only set word count parameters but also sort the results via smallest to biggest word count or vice versa.
  * If you are looking for familiar creators in general rather than a specific creator and are not sure where to start, try going to the 'Author/Artist' tab and filtering the creators list via fandom and then reading the creators names that come up, to see if you recognise any of them, rather than filtering for multiple names individually.
  * Alternatively you can manually search for individual creators and perhaps refer to things like your favourite creators/creations, your AO3 bookmarks or email update alerts for inspiration.



**Podfic Community Advice & Insight:  
**

[Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/713664) by [auralphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic)

This is a podfic-centric podcast which gives a lot of insight into the podfic fandom, podficcing advice in general, how the podfic and fanfic fandoms interact as well as lots of podfic recs and useful links. The podcast is posted in series format so you can easily see what topic each episode covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
